Do You Dare?
by Lamanth
Summary: ONE SHOT – Truth or lies? Sometimes it’s hard to see reality behind the vale of falsehood. But in the end all you can do is be true to yourself. Sasuke/Ino Bday. shadowphoenix101


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or any of its characters, merchandise, TV rights, ect… (I think you get the point.)

* * *

Summery 

ONE SHOT – Truth or lies? Sometimes it's hard to see reality behind the vale of falsehood. But in the end all you can do is be true to yourself. (Sasuke/Ino)

Like all of my work this is just something that happened to float through the empty void inside my head. Like it or hate it please R and R as honest opinions are always welcomed, as are random acts of worship.

* * *

Lamb: You are the light that guides me through the darkness Nix, and I am thankful everyday of my life that I have someone as wonderful as you too call my friend. I would say you mean the world to me, but the world isn't enough.

**Muse:** I think I'm going to be sick! (runs off to find bucket)

_Dedi:_ Cool, he's gone! This fic is dedicated to **shadowphoenix101,** as today is her birthday. So **shadowphoenix101,** this is for you.

Lamb: As always sorry for any bad spelling and if you feel the need to throw things at me please wait until I've hidden behind the sofa kay!?

M**use: **On with the fic!

* * *

_I guess we never really moved on,  
It's really good to hear your voice say my name,  
It sounds so sweet,  
Coming from the lips of an angel,  
Hearing those words it makes me weak,_

* * *

**Do You Dare?**

He can see the colours of her bra through the thin white fabric of her shift like top. The soft pastel blue that matches her eyes and mint green stripes. The shades, such as those an innocent little girl might choose, but knows that that is a lie. Her shirt is only been made more see-through from where she pressed her own wet hands to her chest. Clasping them to her heart as if she were praying.

But her innocents is just one more illusion, there is a reason why at eighteen she is one of the top assassins to have ever come from the hidden leaf village. The Golden Flower of Konoha. So beautiful and yet so very deadly. And one look would never be enough, he knows her reputation well and is both awed and scared by it.

In one swift move her hand reaches out for his wrist and he shivers on contact. Her fingers, long and slender like those of an artist, rub gentle circles on the smooth softness of his skin. Her hands are like ice and, as with frigid air curls around them he can see her nipples are hard, stiffened pecks showing through both layers of material.

Thin silken material.

"You don't have to do this," Sasuke says coaxingly and there is not a trace pleading in his tone. It is not in his proud nature to beg. "You've proved your point. You're crazy. I get it."

Ino lets go of his wrist, but the chill is still there. She turns her neck and looks over the edge of the rock, gazing at the water. The last Uchiha looks down with her. It's only three feet down, and tonight it's a silent and still mirror throwing their reflections back at him. The image of the kunoichi floats on the water, outlined in stars.

"That," Ino says pronouncedly, returning her gaze to the face of the man she had once idolised beyond reason, smiling all the while. He sees the seductive curve of her lips in her twin on the water's surface. "Is not the point."

The winds pick up suddenly, tasting sharp with the promise of snow. The mirror breaks. The ex avenger scoffs, and longs for a cigarette to chase away the cold. It's yet another thing she is responsible for; she picked up the habit from Shikamaru and somehow passed it onto him. But like so much that is related to the girl who possesses that rare golden fairness, it is hard to tell what is real and what is not. Is it the nicotine that he caves or is it her?

"You're still crazy." He mutters under his breath.

She laughs, something genuine that startles him, same as it always does. No matter how many times it happens, he's not used to hearing it. "This was your idea, Sasuke-kun."

She slips her hand under her shirt; the hem pinched between her fingers and he is reminded of that time, now almost two years past, that things _almost_ happened for them. Only a few weeks after his return, one party, too much sake. Ino had already told him that she no longer loved him, not as she once had, but that had not mattered to him. When lights dimmed and they were crushed together in a mass of humanity, as close as they were ever going to come to romance.

Her smile slips and slides into sultry. "What? Did you want me to pick truth?"

A part of his mind says no, that he didn't want to have to face the harsh reality that her words might have brought. That the prospect of her denial and rejection was too much to bear and that it was safer to just not know. But another part of him frantically screams yes, that he wanted an honest answer to the question that had been tormenting him. Did she still love him at all?

"I want you…" He starts, but finds himself pausing for a beat when he realises how true those first three words are. And something in his mind questions if should he really bother to keep going or just leave the words dangling in front of her like bait.

But he does, because he can see her bra and that makes it seem like the only time he wants her is when there's the promise of skin. "I want you to stop being stupid and go home. Where it's warm."

"With you?" She slips her other hand under her shirt too and pulls up, revealing her stomach, a small butterfly charm hanging from her navel, and her bra to him without an ounce of shyness. It has light blue lace. "People might think things Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke looks at her steadily, obsidian eyes unreadable as he tries to gauge where he might have gone wrong in all of this. People already think things. About Ino Yamanaka. About Sasuke Uchiha. About Sasuke and Ino. The team that works so well, the pieces perfectly slotting into place, the Godaime Hokage forever pairing them up. How long could professional and privet lives remain separate?

They all think about the boys she used to fuck, simply because she didn't care anymore for the one she wanted had long since left her. Leaving her with out any hope of redemption. But now he is back, yet she has moved on. Romance. He thinks about all that too, and about how a game that got out of hand when he said the wrong lines.

Dare is truth, sometimes. That's what she wanted, and what he never said.

_Dare you to tell me how you really feel_.

Dare was supposed to be the easy way out.

Her black, tight fitting, pants are down, around her ankles. She steps out of them, kicks them aside. They land at his feet and Sasuke catches of glimpse of the tattoo on her right hip bone the one he's only ever seen once or twice before when she's reaching for something off of some top shelf. A symbol of their village, standing out darkly against the pale creaminess of her skin, just peeking above the top of her underwear.

"Last chance to take it back," She offers, pulling all of her hair over one shoulder and securing it with the rubber band that she had around her wrist.

She looks so much better with it down. Sexy and free, something wild that has only been half tamed, but he doesn't tell her that. He doesn't tell her any one the numerous things he's thinking. That he wants to get his hand inside of the underwear that doesn't match her bra, rub his thumb over the little leaf village symbol. That he wants to kiss her and tell her he could fall in love, if he let himself. That, whenever he looks in a mirror, he sees the way that the boy that screwed her over for no good reason still looks at her.

The way that he still looks at her.

The blonde mind walker smiles lightly, and it would be so easy to fall in love with her, Sasuke thinks. So easy and just what she once wanted him to do, but he doesn't want to be that boy. He doesn't want her to tell the truth.

"Coward." She says, and the last member of the proud Uchiha clan can't tell if she's teasing or if she really means it, but it doesn't matter. She's right, after all.

He is a coward.

Icy water sprays his legs when she suddenly dives headfirst into the water, breaking surface and plunging into the inky depths below. It chills him instantly and he shivers, as the cold spreads through his skin, sinking into his bones and icing over his heart.

He seems to wait forever for her to resurface, and another few seconds pass before Ino comes back up again, breaking into the night air with a gasp. It's a sound that might haunt him if her skin weren't so translucent, her lips so blue that they look almost bruised. But she is laughing, high on her own sense of self worth. She's beautiful, just like always, and he feels more than a little stupid for thinking she wouldn't jump. She never, ever, does want he expects.

He feels a little guilty when he wonders what she really would have said if she'd picked truth. And perhaps the feeling shows on his face for with a few swift strokes she is back by the rocks. Her head angled upwards so she can stare into his face.

"Your turn Sasuke-kun," She places her palms flat on the slippery surface and with one sharp push she is clear of the water. "Truth or dare?"

And suddenly she is standing too close to him, the water running in rivulets over that fair, almost pale skin. He can see the goose bumps rising on her flesh and the intense look that fills the pupiless eyes the colour of rain. One hand reaches out, droplets of water gathering on her finger tips, as she slowly traces the line of jaw and cheek, before they sketch the contours of his slightly parted lips.

"Do you dare?" It is a breathless whisper and her breath is warm on his cheek as she murmurs in his ear.

Deep breath, face the fear. How can you ever know if you never ask? "Truth."

* * *

Lamb: I wonder what Ino's gonna ask him? (giggles) Have an amazing day my Nixy, love you so much!

**Muse:** (still looking for bucket)

_Dedi:_ We hope you liked it shadowphoenix101, Happy Birthday!!

Please R and R I'd love to know what you thought.

Big luv see ya

Lamanth


End file.
